


Yohane's Descent

by Satan_Yazawa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, College, F/F, Fallen Angels, Heaven & Hell, Roleplay, chika u absolute cabbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Yazawa/pseuds/Satan_Yazawa
Summary: Yoshiko Tsushima isn't what you would call normal. Not even close. In fact, she's not even a human. Her name isn't even Yoshiko. And she's not exactly meant to be on Earth. Not that anyone needs to know these things of course. Nobody's ever going to find out, are they? They couldn't, she's sure of it- after all, she leads the life of a normal college student fairly well, she thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uh so this is long and also the reason why I've been really inactive  
> I was just writing a quick one-shot then bam 10000+ words. Hope you enjoy it!

Even all those years after her fall from Heaven, Yohane still wondered how she had landed on Earth. She knew she was meant to be sent down to Hell when she could be considered a child, yet there had been a mistake. Nobody seemed to notice though, not the angels above or the demons down below. Yohane would ask herself all the time how it was possible, the thought was always lingering at the back of her mind, and it was unanswerable. No one on Earth knew about it either. She didn't talk to many humans, her parents had adopted her believing that her blabber about angels and demons was a silly game that she played, and as time passed she had learned to tell nobody what she knew of them.

In fact, Yohane was the only being on Earth who knew her true name. Since adoption at what would've been around 6 years old to these Earthlings, she had been known to the world as 'Yoshiko Tsushima.' Entering Earth had gotten rid of her wings, let her age normally and when she was just a schoolchild she introduced herself as Yohane, and her friends used it as a nickname for her. Most of them did, at least. Though, when she pondered on it she realised that they probably only called her that to her face, and behind her back she was Yoshiko to them.

When she had walked into college she was, of course, Yoshiko. She adopted a much higher pitched voice to be Yoshiko, and in private, when she was alone, talking to herself, she had her deep voice, her voice which she believed bared her sins. Journeying through the building to her dorm, she noted there to be a lot of clubs around campus, though she wasn't particularly interested in joining any of them. _How s_ _illy_ , she thought, _joining them is pointless. I just want to live a normal life_. Peering through the door as she opened it, Yohane noticed that nobody else was waiting there. She had been quicker in getting here. Quickly, she threw her bags down on one of the two beds, exclaiming with an evil laugh "You cannot best the great Yohane! She has beaten you, mortal!"

However, in her haste to claim a bed, she had failed to close the door properly, and a small girl with brown hair gave her an odd look as she pushed the door open. Yohane froze. Unable to speak, she instead made a few noises that were somewhere between confusion and surprise, while the other girl was silent for some time. "Is... is that _you_ Yoshiko?" the girl asked as she began to unpack a little.

"W-well... um... yes," the dark teal-haired girl stammered. "I'm Yoshiko. Er, who are you?"

"It's me, Hanamaru! We were friends back when we were kids, but I'm not surprised you don't remember me, zura," she replied politely, though her speech tic threw the tone off just slightly.

"Zuramaru! I do remember you. You've certainly grown a lot." Her eyes wandered down a little to Hanamaru's breasts, which were definitely a lot bigger than Yohane's own, though that wasn't what she had been referring to specifically. For one, Hanamaru was obviously taller than she was as a child, and she had grown her light brown hair out to be a fair bit longer than it once was. She had a much more womanly-figure in general, and reminded Yohane faintly of her mother- Hanamaru had the soft features and warm smile that just reminded her of a mother. A small smile found its way onto Yohane's face at the thought.

Hanamaru giggled. "I see you still have your bun though, zura." Only a small section of Yohane's hair was actually kept in a bun, off to the side of her head, but it was still a defining feature. Yohane felt that if she were to get rid of it, she would be getting rid of a part of her. Sure, the bun was silly, and unprofessional looking, but Yohane loved it a lot more than she would ever care to admit.

"Well, of course I do. It's a part of me, you know? Just like your 'zura' is to you."

"I suppose that's true, zura. Do you always keep it in though?" Hanamaru was now sitting on her bed, looking up intently at Yohane.

"I only take it out to sleep and to shower," was her quick, almost curt reply. Not that she had any ill intentions, it was simply the way it had come out. Hanamaru nodded, then resumed her unpacking. Yohane copied her, looking over at the shorter girl every now and then. Looking at Hanamaru would remind the fallen angel of their childhood. While their time together was somewhat brief, they had always had immeasurable amounts of fun. She grinned to herself, a part of her hoping to have as good of a time as adults.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After a few days at college, Yohane was somewhat unimpressed. She was taking history, because while most people she knew at school found it boring, she had been fascinated by the mortals of the past. Seeing as her actual age was what Yohane recalled as 5815 (or somewhere around that, it can be hard to keep track of your birthdays when the rate you age at suddenly changes), it was interesting to know what humans had been doing nearly 6000 years ago. However, she had already learned this stuff a few years ago, and sure, there were a few new details, but most of it was pretty lacklustre.

Japanese was Hanamaru's subject of choice, as she desired the job of an author. When Yohane was told this, she realised that she didn't really have a particular job in mind for when she left. She knew what she could do, but she wasn't sure what to pick. A job as a history teacher would be boring, she knew she didn't want to be one, but aside from that there wasn't much else that she had thought about.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she opened the door to her new room and saw Hanamaru sitting there talking to a red-haired girl. The girl was around the same height as Hanamaru, and she shared Yohane's expression, which was best described as mild surprise.

"Ah, that's my roommate, zura! Her name's Yoshiko. Yoshiko, this is my friend, Ruby," Hanamaru explained, clearing any confusion off both of the girls' faces.

"U-um, it's n-nice to meet you, Yoshiko," Ruby squeaked shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ruby," Yohane calmly replied, wary of frightening her in some way. Ruby and Hanamaru began conversing with each other again, while Yohane walked over to their table and got out a sandwich she had purchased a few hours ago for her breakfast. There had been two in the box when she bought it, and though she hadn't intended to leave one, she wasn't a huge fan of tuna. Both of the other girls in the room had soft voices, which provided a good kind of background noise for Yohane. She picked up little parts of their conversation, finding out that Ruby was studying fashion design and had an older sister called Dia. Not that she had intended to eavesdrop.

Throwing her empty sandwich box in the bin, Yohane had decided she should explore campus a little more. Despite initially being against the idea of joining a club, it was now a somewhat appealing prospect. Many clubs she passed thinking they were uninteresting, though, until she finally stopped at one. Located at the end of a hall was the clubroom that truly got her attention. The teal-haired girl found herself unable to stop staring at the sign which read "ROLEPLAY CLUB" in a bold-looking font. She couldn't, could she? Yohane was conflicted. On one hand, it was a pretty silly, stupid idea, yet on the other, there was the possibility that she could be her true self. The temptation to join was stronger than the thought that people might see her 'roleplaying' in real life. Before she knew it, she had turned the doorknob, opened the door and was standing in a room with just two other people there.

"Hi!" One of them called out, a tall girl with blonde hair and a somewhat odd accent. Not completely Japanese, Yohane suspected she was part American, or at least had some sort of American influence.

"Ah, hello. I'm interested in joining, I suppose. I mean, I think I'd like to join, but... I want to know more about the club first, you know?" Yohane really wasn't sure what she was doing. Actually, she was the exact opposite.

The blonde girl stepped towards Yohane fairly slowly, and then spoke, "well, this club is basically a sort of drama club. I'd assume you know what roleplaying is, of course, but we do it in a few different ways. We haven't officially started the club this semester, but we're going to set up a few group chats on different social media. We'd also do some actual roleplaying in real life, and every few weeks we start new with a different topic. You can suggest some topics if you want, we'll be having a discussion tomorrow at 4 PM."

"Okay," Yohane murmured as she took it all in. She pondered a little before stating, "I'll join. I have an idea for a topic, too."

"Marvellous! I'll see you tomorrow, then! Oh, and by the way, the name's Mari. I don't think I caught yours?" Mari was certainly an excitable person, Yohane mused. She was spontaneous, and Yohane felt that she would like the 'character' Yohane would be presenting to her.

"My name's Yoha- uh, it's Yoshiko." _I am such an idiot, oh wow. I cannot_ believe _I just said that. What is wrong with me, oh my demons._

Then the other girl spoke out. Yohane had forgotten about her, she had been so silent. She looked nice enough, and had short ashy-coloured hair. "Well, Yoha-Yoshiko, I'm excited to hear your ideas!" Never had Yohane been more embarrassed in her life. (Well, maybe she had, but she forgot about it as that girl called out to her.)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Yohane had been beaten to the Roleplay Club by the same short haired girl she had seen in the club room the day before. "Oh, it's you," she smiled, "Yoha-Yoshiko."

"D-don't call me that," Yohane sulked, "Yoshiko will do."

"Fine then. You can call me You by the way. Or something else, I'm not too bothered, long as I know you're talking to me." Yohane had been right to assume that she was nice. She seemed like a laid-back person, a little like what Yohane wanted Yoshiko to be. You opened the door, where Mari and another girl were sitting. There were only six chairs actually out in the room, for what turned out to be four girls. The new girl had blue hair, she kept it up in a ponytail. It was actually fairly similar in colour to the teal that Yohane had, only bluer.

"I'm guessing that Ruby girl won't be coming then, You?" Mari enquired as she watched the two enter.

"Nope, doesn't seem like it."

"Wait, you know Ruby?" Yohane said, perhaps a little more loudly than she would've liked.

"Yeah, we both do fashion design. It's more of a backup for me, because I really want to be a marine biologist, but we both do it together," You responded, rather enthusiastic.

Yohane only nodded. Mari then began, "Well, girls, what ideas have you got for our first roleplay?" She glanced at Yohane a couple of times as she spoke, causing the younger girl to blush a little.

"I think fantasy would be fun to start with," the blue haired girl answered.

"How about angels and demons?" Yohane suggested enthusiastically. That would truly be her time to shine, for she knew a lot more than most people did. Maybe she should keep it kind of quiet though, they might suspect something. Or maybe they'd just think she enjoyed angels and demons a little too much. There was a 99% chance it would be the latter.

"I don't really have any ideas. Well, I do, but I don't think anyone would like them that much. Something with angels and demons sounds fun though, and it's fantasy too!" You said.

"Kanan, do you agree? Because I have no objections to that," Mari agreed.

"Sure! I just hope that if Ruby does join she'll be fine with it too," Kanan said. She reminded Yohane a little of Hanamaru, they both seemed sweet and cared about others, from what she could tell so far, not that she knew Kanan much.

"Now then, is there some sort of social media we all have? Twitter or something?"

Mari's guess was a good one, for everyone did indeed have a Twitter. They all got out their phones quietly to follow each other, and Mari made a group chat for them. The next 20 minutes or so was spent writing out their characters and sharing them with the others. Yohane's was easy to write, of course, for she didn't need to make much up. She was a demon, of course, as she was meant to be. She felt that the characters reflected their creators at least somewhat, it was interesting getting to know them a little bit better.

"I'd best be going, guys. Don't stay in here too long," Kanan chirped as she stood up to leave.

"I suppose I'll go too," Yohane said.

"Bye guys!" You and Mari called, fairly in sync with each other.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Laying on her bed scrolling through Twitter had become a common way to pass the time for Yohane. For a while, it had been sitting on her phone, normally unused, but a week after joining the roleplay club, there she was doing just that. She didn't really get it that much, as most of the posts were silly, but she would always search out accounts that posted supernatural and creepy pictures. It was also rare for her to tweet, but sometimes she would post doodles of dresses she designed that managed to combine historical human clothes and the gothic robes of a fallen angel fairly well.

Yohane had also grown a lot closer to the three other members of the roleplay club. Ruby took part in the Twitter group chat as well, but was too self-conscious to do anything in front of other people. Not that many people really looked their way if they actually went outside, they'd just glance and go back to whatever they were doing before.

Anyways, Hanamaru had gone out with her friends, most likely including Ruby, so Yohane had the dorm to herself. There was a knock. Assuming it was Mari, You or possibly Kanan, Yohane greeted with, "who desires to see the great Yohane?"

No, the girl who poked her head in the door was certainly not a part of the same club as Yohane. Short, ginger hair, reddish eyes, and a rather unique hairstyle, she said, "Yohane? This isn't You's room at all!" She certainly seemed a little distressed about it.

"Y-You? As in, You Watanabe?"

"You know her?" Her face lightened up a little. She was certainly cute, Yohane decided. Not that she particularly cared or anything, it was just a passing thought.

"Yes, I do," Yohane continued, not caring to use her regular, human voice. "Do you want me to take you to her room?" In truth, Yohane wasn't completely sure where You's room was. She had been there once, but couldn't fully remember how to get there.

"Okay!" Enthusiastic would probably be the best word to describe the girl's personality as a whole. Similar to Mari. "Thank you... Yohane, was it?" Yohane's face reddened, her only reply a small nod.

The girl introduced herself. Chika. Not a bad name by any means to Yohane. The journey to You's room was a little longer than expected and mostly silent. Chika asked a couple of questions, just to make small talk, nothing much. When they arrived at You's door and the ashen-haired girl opened it, Yohane breathed a little sigh of relief. Chika thanked Yohane again, and the ex-angel left quickly. She was a little embarrassed, for Chika didn't know Yoshiko. She shrugged it off however, she wasn't going to see her often. If she did she couldn't imagine they'd talk much, maybe a smile and wave and then off they'd go. Chika was just another mortal who didn't mean much to the great Yohane.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"This place looks really nice, Yoshiko. We should stop for lunch, don't you think, zura?" Hanamaru asked, pointing to a café ahead of them. Based on the signs outside, it didn't serve much in terms of actual lunch, more just sweet desserts and some drinks.

"I guess," was Yohane's answer. The two had decided to go out shopping, mostly for books. Both for studying reasons and for actual reading.

After they ordered their food and drinks, the two sat down at a table together. It was interesting to see how different their tastes were. Yohane just asked for a bowl of strawberries and some Pepsi (she was quite fond of more typically American sodas), while Hanamaru wanted dorayaki and green tea. They made idle conversation about how college was going for them, both of them enjoying it for the most part. History was certainly getting more interesting for Yohane, Hanamaru believed that her writing skills were slowly improving. Even after they finished eating, they sat there talking. Everything was peaceful, calm and overall a pleasant experience.

Until Yohane, out of the corner of her eye, caught an enthusiastic ginger waving frantically at her. Chika. Standing next to her was a redhead with unusually long hair and next to her was You. The trio approached the table she sat at, and Chika was the first to speak. "Hi Yohane! See, Riko, this is who I was telling you about!"

"Hey, Yohane," You said casually, though with an expression that looked knowing. _Does she know that the whole Yoshiko thing is a façade? She couldn't. Maybe she just thinks I'm a chuunibyou type?_

"It's nice to meet you," were Riko's first words to her.

Hanamaru stared blankly. She knew about the whole fallen angel thing Yohane once had going on, but thought she had grown out of it. She didn't say anything, instead just waited to see where it would go.

In a voice that was somewhere between Yoshiko's and Yohane's, she greeted with a simple hello and a wave. Neither Chika nor Riko knew that this was a struggle for her. Chika looked slightly confused at the pitch that was being used, but You quickly swept the two away to order. Yohane mouthed a 'thank you' when she did so.

Once they were out of earshot, Hanamaru whispered, "you still get people to call you Yohane, zura?"

"Well, not really. Chika- er, she was the ginger one- just heard me call myself that, and I don't think I can bring myself to tell her otherwise," was the hushed reply she got. Then there was a pause and some slow nodding from Hanamaru.

"I guess we should leave, zura. We don't have much business here if we're finished."

"Yeah..." there was a long look at the back of Chika. For an insignificant human, she was awfully significant.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Despite being so reserved, Hanamaru went out with her friends surprisingly often. Yohane tagged along too sometimes, though she preferred to stay in and roleplay on Twitter. Their current topic was 'Post-Apocalypse' and everyone was having a great time with it. Yohane had opted for a character that was too easily scared for her own good. Halfway through typing a reply to Kanan's last message, there was a knock on her door. _Who on Earth is that? It wouldn't be Hanamaru, she'd just walk in. All my other friends are roleplaying, so it couldn't be them, could it?_ Another knock. A little hesitantly, Yohane got up to answer the door, phone still in hand.

"Hey, Yohane!" Once again, Chika was before the fallen angel, referring to her by her actual name.

"Ch-Chika? Do you need me to take you to You's room again?"

"Nope! I know the way. I just... I dunno. I like you, I guess. You're cool and mysterious and I want you to be less of a mystery!" She exclaimed, with the largest grin Yohane had ever seen.

"Oh."

"I-if you don't want to then that's okay. I probably should have asked you before coming, but I don't really have any way to contact you," she said, a somewhat childish frown on her face. Just _how_ could Yohane say no to her? She was a simple mortal, _clearly_ interested in joining Yohane's unofficial legion of demons that nobody knew about, wasn't she?

"No, no it's fine! But, I want to know more about you, too. Last time we spoke you only asked me questions. If you want to be friends, then shouldn't I get to know you, too?" _Was that too forward? No, that was a pretty good save I think. Wait, what exactly am I saving? ...Why is she so interested in me anyway?_

"Ah, okay! Well, um, my full name is Chika Takami, my favourite food is mikan oranges and my birthday is the first of August!" She stated.

"My name is Yohane Tsushima," was how she started the response, "my favourite foods are chocolate and strawberries, I was born on the thirteenth of July," in contrast to her usually rather jumpy personality as a fallen angel, Yohane spoke quite calmly. Perhaps there was something telling her to act as an opposite to Chika. She didn't know for sure.

"What's your favourite colour? Mine's orange!" _Somehow, that suits her._

"I'm pretty fond of gray, I guess. I don't really have a favourite colour."

"Do you like anime? What's your favourite? I like a lot of idol anime! I like idols in general, really."

"I don't watch a lot. I do like Chuunibyou, Love and Other Delusions and a couple of others though." 

They continued speaking like this. Chika would ask questions, answer them and then Yohane would answer them. Unsurprisingly, they had very different answers for about every question. Sometimes, Chika would comment on things, just small, off-handed comments like 'oh, that's the same as You' or 'really? I wouldn't have been able to guess that one' which eventually led Yohane to do the same thing. Eventually Yohane found herself liking this girl like as much as the members of the roleplay club or Hanamaru. It was odd, really. A girl accidentally comes to your room, finds you interesting and about a month later decides to come and talk. Not that it bothered Yohane at all, she was fun and tolerated Yohane's normal self who slipped in a few words about Heaven and Hell here and there.

"I guess I should be going, it's getting pretty late." Just as she was about to step out the door, as Yohane opened her mouth to say goodbye, she suddenly remembered, "can I get your number or something? I want to keep in touch!"

Yohane typed her number into the ginger's phone. It was quite different to her own- she hadn't really realised that there were different kinds. "You can follow me on Twitter too, if you want. It's uh, tzuzhima. You know, Tsushima, but the S's are Z's."

"Okay! I'll see you later, I guess!"

"Bye, Chika." This girl was getting far too significant for both her and Yohane's own good.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Zuramaru, do you want to go out sometime? To the library or somewhere like that? It's a Saturday, and I know you love reading."

"Sure! But, I need to ask... why? You don't read a lot, do you? Is it for an assignment or something, zura?" The short girl cocked her head as she asked her question. It was rather endearing.

"Yeah. I need to pick up some books for studying. Maybe I'll find something to read." Fortunately for Yohane, she was a good liar. She didn't need a lot of books to study with. She was looking for something on idols. Not that she wanted to like them just because Chika did; she liked to try things that her friends liked. Hanamaru recommended a few books to her and she read them; Mari asked her to listen to a few of her favourite metal songs; You watched a few competitive swimming shows with her. Yohane was just being a good friend. It's not like she was doing it too soon either, Chika showed up at her door to talk a week ago. Although, there was no tell if their friendship would last very long. They didn't really message each other often, with the exception of Chika's replies to her tweets ('you never told me you could draw' and 'this is so pretty i love it!!!!' seemed to be her favourites).

While the bus trip was fairly long, getting to the library from the stop was simple. Two short streets away. The two girls chatted a little, quieting as they entered the building. It was rather old, but it still looked to be in an alright condition. Hanamaru knew where she was going, and sat down with a book very quickly. Yohane lurked around a little longer.

After getting a history book, she picked up a magazine about μ's. She had no idea how to pronounce it, but they were rather intriguing, and pretty popular. From what she had learned in just that magazine, she had taken a liking to two of them in particular- Nozomi and Nico were their names. She checked out a few more magazines that they had, one on idols in general, one on a group called A-RISE, one on Midnight Cats and one on East Heart. Yohane had to admit, μ's were the ones that stood out the most to her. She had taken quite a liking to them, and would've searched for another magazine on them, if Hanamaru hadn't come looking for her.

A small giggle came out of her brown-haired friend, followed by a, "you like idols? ...Ruby does too, zura."

"I mean, I've never really cared much for them," Yohane protested with a slight blush, perhaps caring a little too much about this, "but Chika likes them, so to be a good friend I'm trying to learn a little."

"It's fine, don't worry 'bout it. Anyways, we should probably get going now, zura." Yohane checked her phone, a little surprised that it was around lunchtime already. The blush she wore grew a little, as she realised how much time she had spent looking at idols. "If you want to pick up any books you should probably go and get them, zura."

"No, I think I'll be fine." She put the magazines back, taking the history book back. Though, as she was leaving, she hesitated, before hastily taking the μ's magazine out. For some reason, they had captivated her, just a little.

As the two roommates walked out of the library, Yohane heard her phone buzz in the pocket of her grey jacket. She stopped walking to take it out, and Hanamaru waited for her. 1 new message. From Chika.

'hi!!! can i come over?'

Yohane smiled as she typed her reply. 'In a couple of hours, sure'

Chika was surprisingly fast at typing, as what she said next was delivered in what felt like two seconds after Yohane's message. 'ok! i'll be there at 2:30!'

They continued walking, in a comfortable silence, almost the entire way to the bus stop. Yohane's mind was filled mainly with thoughts of idols and of Chika, so she was glad to have a little time to just think about everything. She spent most of the bus ride doing the same thing, with a little bit of absent-minded revising.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chika did indeed arrive at 2:30, exactly. Yohane was about to greet her, but couldn't find the words at first. _Agh, you're so stupid. Why can't you just say 'hi' to her?_ was what a little voice in her head said. Instead of Yohane getting the first words in, Chika started the conversation as she walked in. "Hey, Yohane! How's it going?"

"I-it's going f-fine, Chika. And f-for you?" _Oh my demons Yohane what is wrong with you?_

"Everything's good, yeah! This idol group that I like are having a concert soon, and it's near here, and I bought two tickets a while back! Not that I really have anyone to go with." Even though she sounded a little sad at the end, she was still smiling her rather goofy smile.

"Wh-what idol group is it?" Yohane stuttered out.

"Oh, they're called μ's. They're pretty popular."

If Yohane had been eating as she said that, she would have choked. Had she been drinking, she would have spat it out. "S-seriously?" She would probably be in disbelief for the next few years of her life.

"Have you heard of them?" Her face lit up brighter than the sun. Her normally big grin was even huger.

"I-I actually, um, I picked up a-a magazine on them, earlier," Yohane admitted.

"Would you want to come to the concert with me?"

"S-sure!"

"Have you read the magazine, or watched any videos of them or anything?" Chika looked like she was going to explode from happiness, even though she knew Yohane wasn't going to be nearly as invested in them as she was.

"I-I did read it. I, uh, haven't watched any videos, though," Yohane said, then quickly added, "Nozomi and Nico are my favourites."

Chika chuckled a little. "That seems so very... you. My favourites are definitely Honoka and Hanayo."

"Wh-what on Earth is that meant to mean?!"

"It means that they're the most mysterious and extravagant, like you," Chika teased, unable to stifle a giggle.

"I-I am n-not extravagant!" Yohane had a blush that was very quickly increasing in size. Although, while she'd never admit it, there was a part of her that was pleased about this, amused even. She didn't quite know why, but she reckoned that it had something to do with being a fallen angel.

"You are though! You're at least just a _little_ extravagant, admit it!" The ginger girl puffed out her cheeks and turned her lips to a small pout. Yohane laughed, for if either of them were extravagant, it was, without a doubt, Chika. "What are you laughing at?" Saying that only made her over exaggerate her sadness annoyance more.

"Because, if anyone," Yohane tried to say through her laughter, "is extravagant here, it's definitely you!" She had forgotten her embarrassment completely as she teased.

"What? No way! You called yourself 'the great Yohane' when we first met!" Chika snickered as she recalled their odd first encounter.

"Y-you remember that?" Yohane managed to ask between giggles.

"Of course. Anyone would remember something that ridiculous!"

Yohane gave a happy little sigh, knowing that Chika wasn't going to give up. "Whatever, when's the concert?"

Chika's laughter subsided, and she replied, "in about three weeks. That gives you plenty of time to learn more about idols!" Chika got her phone out and quickly brought up a playlist of μ's songs.

The first video started. The girls truly looked serene, dressed in blue dresses with flowers in their hair. Yohane noticed that, while all the other girls looked the same as normal, Nico had her hair in twin buns as opposed to the usual twintails. The song was gentle at first, but quickly became a different kind of music, more powerful and intense, yet still a beautiful song.

It finished quickly, and while the next video loaded Yohane asked for the name of it. "Yume No Tobira." Chika also mentioned that the next one was called "Music Start." It was more lively and idol-like than the last. They found themselves getting deeper into these videos, immersed to the point that they barely heard the door opening for Hanamaru to get back.

"Z-Zuramaru! Back already?" Once again, when both Chika and Hanamaru were in the room, she spoke with some sort of middle pitch.

"Already? Did you lose track of the time? It's five o'clock, zura," Hanamaru informed her, amused at her friend's failure to keep the time.

"What? Seriously? I need to go pretty soon, then," Chika said sadly, almost looking like she would cry.

"Ch-Chika, don't worry. I'll text you when you go. M-maybe I'll tweet some gothic idol costumes?" Yohane wasn't exactly good at cheering people up, but she tried nonetheless.

"Really?" Chika livened up completely after Yohane mentioned idol costumes. She was like a hyperactive puppy or something of that sort. "I still don't get how you don't study fashion. You're so good at making dresses!"

"I-I don't really do that much, I just look at pictures and change them up a little." Yohane didn't really mean to sound so modest, she was just telling a slightly shortened, slightly modified version of the truth.

"It's still really cool." Everyone just stood in an awkward silence for a minute or so, though it felt like centuries had passed- Yohane would know.

"A-are you going to g-go, or...?" Yohane prompted, not trying to sound like she wanted to get rid of Chika too soon. Quite the opposite, actually. She was enjoying the μ's videos and Chika's company.

"Oh! Right." There was little talk after that either, just a few questions and answers exchanged between Chika and Yohane. Nothing actually important, just 'are you still going to the concert' and such, to keep the silence from falling again.

With a goodbye that was much too quick for Yohane, Chika left, closing the door surprisingly quietly. When she did, Hanamaru quickly started up a conversation. "You really do like her a lot, don't you, zura?" She was lying down on her bed, looking up at Yohane with a soft gaze.

"J-just what are you trying t-to imply?" Yohane had quickly become flustered, jumping to a conclusion perhaps a little too soon.

"...I wasn't trying to say that you, you know, thought of her as anything more than a friend, zura, just that you like her a lot. Too much to not become Yoshiko around her."

"Oh." This didn't help to make Yohane feel any better, only more humiliated. "Well, I told you, I don't want to tell her that I'm Yoshiko." _Isn't it the other way around? Chika's the only one who knows the truth, and I'm lying to everyone else?_

Hanamaru nodded, brought out a book and removed the rather worn bookmark. Before she started reading, though, she asked, "do you think of her as more than a friend, zura?"

"Well, o-of c-course not!" _Why is this so difficult? She's just a human, one who has become a little significant and is now my friend._ "I don't h-have time for that s-sort of thing anyways." Their conversation stopped there, though Hanamaru looked doubtful. True, she had only read about romance in books, and maybe this wasn't exactly _romance,_ but possibly just Yohane being herself and liking Chika more than she should do. Maybe it was only Hanamaru who realised it, but it was definitely some kind of truth.

 -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Ready?" Chika asked as they waited for the bus.

"As I'll ever be." The past 3 weeks had been rather uninteresting for Yohane. She had a minor assignment, but aside from that she had spent most of it roleplaying and learning about μ's. She had also designed a few idol outfits with her own old fashioned or gothic touches, which Chika had loved, and Yohane loved when her number one fan would reply to her. Even though it was often very similar phrases, it meant a lot to her.

"Shame you're so ready, we'll probably be here for a while. It's freezing," Chika commented. She had dressed a little too lightly, only in one layer despite the forecast saying it would be cold. She did have a hoodie on at least, but she was shivering a little.

"You can have one of my tops," Yohane suggested. Chika laughed. "That sounded a bit better in my head," Yohane admitted.

"Please, do go on," Chika mocked, doing an awkward sort of dance to stay warm.

Without even bothering to try and explain, Yohane unzipped her black jacket and took off her top t-shirt. It was dark grey and really didn't look like the kind of thing Chika would wear, but she handed it over anyways. The exchange had made her chilly too, for she was only in one layer after that, despite it being rather fluffy. Even when she went to put her jacket back on, she could feel the coldness creeping through her body. Chika took her hoodie off to get the t-shirt on. A little too enthusiastic, her quick attempt to get the white hoodie off had resulted in her top coming up too- only to about her ribs, but still enough to elicit a muffled curse against the weather from her. Yohane pulled her shirt down for her, though it was a little finicky. Touching Chika's midriff may have made her hands colder, but her cheeks were certainly a lot warmer. "There. Warmer now?" She tried to act as though she wasn't blushing furiously from brushing her fingers against her friend's skin, but Yohane really wasn't sure how well that was going.

"Yeah, thanks." Silence fell over them, but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence. They stood that way until the bus finally came, and while they stepped onto it. However, through the rather overwhelming crowd that filled the bus, Chika took Yohane's hand and called out a barely audible, "I don't wanna lose you in here!"

Yohane felt like she was going to break. Holding Chika's hand caused her blush to return. Did she really mean that much to Chika? No, of course, she only said she didn't want to lose her in the crowd as they wriggled through to a place where they could stand. Any good friend would do that, wouldn't they? The space the squeezed into was of course, in the middle of the bus, in a spot too tight for both of them to fit almost comfortably. Instead, they were squished together, still holding hands, the entire journey. Thankfully, there were no other stops on the way, and they should arrive at a relatively close distance to the venue. While it wasn't a particularly long journey, it did feel long, due to the general quietness on the bus. Though, it was time well spent, Yohane had thought, for she was with Chika, holding hands. _Wait, what? No, that can't be it. Friends don't think of those things at all! Unless... oh, demons, was Hanamaru right? She couldn't be._ She quarrelled silently with herself for the majority of the trip, broken free of her thoughts only from a sharp pull by Chika. Yohane couldn't bear to look at her, she was afraid. Afraid of her own mind and the thoughts it held. It was rather embarrassing.

Their tickets were taken and, still holding hands, they found themselves at the centre floor section. Yohane shuddered to think of how much money Chika spent to get here. They waited a little, then the girls all came onto the stage. They thanked everyone for coming to see them, announced their first song (which was called 'Bokura wa Ima no Naka de') took their places and began. They were flawless. Yohane hadn't really known what to expect, but she never really imagined it would be so much more fascinating in real life. Every move and every word was simply amazing. Everything was perfect. Each and every worry Yohane had had previously about anything was forgotten as she watched them so intently, standing so close to Chika, who was screaming out the lyrics with them. She had a bunch of mainly orange glowsticks, compared to Yohane's two, one of which was pink and the other purple.

This was mostly how the entire show went for them, though Chika would change the colours of her glowsticks to green at times. They had released hands near the start, but were still at the same distance, which wasn't exactly far.

Throat sore from cheering, Yohane was both content and in desire of more when the concert finished. She imagined that Chika would be the same. Somewhat tiredly, they walked out of the venue behind a massive crowd. Their ears were a little damaged from the screaming, yet the talked anyway, even if it was more shouting than talking.

"Yohane, did you see the way Honoka looked at me?" Chika asked dreamily.

Yohane giggled a little. "About that... you probably shouldn't call me Yohane." As soon as the words left her mouth, she wished she could put them back in.

"Why not?" She had snapped out of that dream-like trance and was back to her usual energetic self already.

"It's just... you aren't supposed to know it. Or that my voice is this deep," she admitted, a little reluctant.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not supposed to even be here! I'm a fallen angel. I was meant to go to Hell, I got sent here instead and I had to be a normal human! People here are meant to call me Yoshiko and I'm meant to have a high-pitched voice! You were never meant to hear me!" A few people began to stare.

Chika chuckled obliviously. "You're really imaginative, Yohane! I like that about you."

"Chika, I swear, if you're going to confess something to me right now, wait. I'm not being imaginative. I'm telling the truth." Quieting her voice into a whisper, she added, "I'm 5615-ish years old, I was cast down from Heaven and ended up here, nobody is meant to know I'm called Yohane."

"Then why did you call yourself that?" Chika looked frustrated. Like she wanted to understand, but also like she wanted to shout.

"I-I used Yohane as a roleplay character. I thought you were You or Mari or Kanan! I didn't know you would ever be this significant, so I let it slip," Yohane choked out.

"But why do you even need to be Yoshiko? I think Yohane is a lot cooler. I don't want you to be Yoshiko," she confessed, meeting eyes with Yohane, staring straight past the purple into her irises.

"Someone might- they might find out- I-I don't want to have to leave Earth. That would mean leaving Hanamaru and You and Mari and Kanan and- and you, Chika. I don't want to leave you. Any of you."

Chika started laughing again. "Chika! This is serious!"

"How would they find out? I don't care. Be Yohane around me, please. I like Yohane. Yoshiko is fine too, but she's not real, is she? Besides, I don't think it'd be easy to take in all of this _and_ call you something else."

"...Fine. For what it's worth, I like Chika."

"What was it that you said?" she mumbled. "Oh, yes. I swear, if you're gonna confess to me right now, don't."

"Th-that isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Was it?" Chika joked.

"Maybe." Chika blushed. It was the first time Yohane had ever really seen her blush. Sure, the whole shirt fiasco had left her cheeks a little red, but that was understandable. This was just Chika, being Chika, blushing. It was different. Not that Yohane cared. Oh, who was she kidding? She cared a lot. She had fallen in love, and she was completely aware of it now. And it would seem that the girl on the receiving end of her affections knew too now.

"Well, we'd best be getting home, huh?"

"That's all you're g-going to say?" _Keep it cool, for the love of all that is holy._

"I don't really have anything to say, I guess. I could do something, if you want." Teasing was her forte, clearly.

"What would that be?"

"Hold hands, since that seems to blow you away. Or we could hug. Or kiss. Maybe go back to yours and binge-watch more idols?"

"I didn't know you were that... attentive," Yohane responded. She sounded calm, though her furious blushing told a different story completely. "I think I'd like 4 and 3. 2 as well. The first one sounds good for the journey back."

"I'd call you desperate if I wasn't feeling the exact same."

"Would you mind adding a fifth option?"

"Which would be...?"

"Join Yohane's unofficial legion of little demons."

Immediately, she replied, "I, Chika Takami, pledge to be a loyal member of Yohane's unofficial legion of small demons."

"Welcome to the team, little demon number one."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It was 4am. Chika and Yohane were huddled in a blanket, sitting on Yohane's bed, doing their best not to wake Hanamaru with their idol music. Every once in a while, they would share a quick kiss. Yohane would sometimes comment on the fact that history was going to be important tomorrow. Not that she particularly minded, she was fine getting a coffee before class. And it was all worth it to see the way Chika's eyes light up whenever a move was so perfect or a note was flawless. Yohane still wasn't as invested as Chika, but she enjoyed everything, too. Mainly Chika.

"Do you wanna sleep now?" Chika asked quietly, pausing the next video before it could start.

"Yeah. I'm getting kind of tired." She yawned halfway through her sentence, Chika quickly following suit. They laughed a little, keeping their voices down. Chika turned to lay on her side and fell asleep nearly as quickly as she had turned her phone off. Yohane wanted to sleep, but, Chika's peaceful face was cuter than she had anticipated. Another giggle came from her, and she crawled up behind her... girlfriend? As she attempted to fall asleep, she realised that no asking out or 'I love you's had been passed around that night. Kisses, cuddles and blushes, yes, hands were definitely held too. How unorthodox. Actually, come to think of it, unorthodox was probably the most suitable word to describe everything about the two, including the relationship that they now had, whatever it was. It was a nice thought to sleep to.

 

Morning came, Hanamaru wasn't even in the room by the time the two girls sharing one single bed woke up. Normally, she would've been on her bed reading for a while, but it was probably too late. Had she had breakfast already or was that where she was going? Either way, it was rather worrying. "Crap," Chika breathed, not really having anything to change into for the day, unwilling to keep her or Yohane's t-shirt on.

"Just, take these," Yohane said, throwing a ball of black clothes towards Chika, all while frantically taking off the two to three layers that she had slept in. During the time she was spending changing her clothes, she brought up her thoughts from the previous night. "Chika, are we... you know, dating, now?"

Chika, who was struggling to get a pair of tights on, glanced over and answered, "well, if you want. I'd like to if you wanna."

"Yeah," she yawned. "I think that sounds like a plan. Can you check your phone?"

"I mean, we should still have enough time to grab a sandwich or something, even if we're a little slow."

Relieved, Yohane slowed down with the pace she tried to take off her three pairs of trousers. "Isn't it kind of funny," Chika said, "that last night it was so... intimate when my shirt slid up, yet here we are, getting completely changed in front of each other?"

"I-I'm not exactly looking, though. We're not in public either. I'm also not, well, touching you. Or your b-breasts."

"No need to be so embarrassed about a word, Yohane," Chika teased. "On the other hand though, that was only my stomach and stuff. Here, we're both... so exposed. How... scandalous."

"Oh, shut up."

"You're blushing."

"I said shut up," Yohane pouted, a small 'hmph' leaving her mouth.

Chika looked like she was about to say something, but neglected to, and instead just continued changing.

 

The entire trip downstairs was filled with just Yohane laughing and Chika getting defensive. "I think that it suits me!"

"But... you're so energetic and bubbly and bright," Yohane chortled, "full black just doesn't seem right on you."

"I'm not the one who picked it." Chika crossed her arms, but Yohane was laughing too hard to notice.

"I don't have any other clothes," she admitted after catching her breath as much as she could.

"Do all fallen angels wear black?" The ginger cocked her head.

"Hey, d-don't say that in public! It's not like I'd know, anyways, I've never met any of them." Yohane crossed her arms as Chika let her own drop to her sides.

"Sorry, I'm just wondering. Do you really know nothing about them, though?"

"Well, I know they're all sinners. Oh, and they're unlucky."

"What did you do?"

"I may have, ah, accidentally managed to break one of the most famous, most prized possessions in Heaven. As for bad luck, I bet that's meeting you. Worst luck I've ever experienced."

"How dare you," Chika feigned offence. "What was this famous, prized possession?"

"A crown. Ancient. Pretty, I think. I can't really remember it, it was, what, 20 years ago?"

 "I'm surprised it wasn't longer."

"I'm not that old. If I was a human, I'd probably be younger than you."

"But you're not."

"Whatever, the point is that I'm not old."

"Yeah you are."

They play-fought like this until they reached the cafeteria, and a little bit more after arriving. However, shortly they parted ways, not long before it was time for their classes. Yohane gave a small wave to Kanan, who was standing with a stern-looking black-haired girl. It was at that moment that she realised just how much she loved Chika. How much absence truly does make the heart grow fonder- but, what was she thinking? She had only been without her for minutes, and she felt like things had gone by so quickly. Perhaps a life that was so lonely was a stupid idea, she mused, perhaps she shouldn't have shut everyone out from middle school to college. A lot was on her mind during the whole day because of that, she just couldn't shake the thoughts about Chika, Yohane, Yoshiko, and everything else she had every encountered. Part of her wanted to scream or cry or do _something,_ but she couldn't. She knew she had to be calm and composed, but her inner struggles truly hurt.

At some points, she would think about Chika, who had left fully in black, triggering a quiet laugh to escape her, which brought her back to reality, and made her realise she wasn't taking any notes. Then, she sighed and took a few quick notes based on what the girl beside her had written down, and soon after go back to thinking of her life. It was stupid, she knew that, but everything she had pushed away came back to bother her again. For whatever reason, she thought of the source of this problem. Not the day Chika stumbled into her room, looking for Yohane's roleplay partner. Not the day Chika had bumped into her and Hanamaru. No, it was the day she came back. She came back and talked about idols. Yohane fell into a trap, found idol magazines. Chika eventually asked her to go to a concert, which she agreed with. Why? Why did she let herself research? It was all on her own accord, every other time she learned about a friend's interest, they asked. Asked her to read their favourite book or to listen to their favourite songs or to watch their favourite competitive diving shows. Chika didn't ask Yohane to check out an idol group, Yohane just did it. _It was from the very beginning, wasn't it? I've always loved her, haven't I? I've always loved her unusual hairstyle, her enthusiasm, her teasing, from the start. I thought I would only fall once, but I've fallen into something else. I'm so stupid, aren't I?_

She decided that as soon as she left, she was going to hop straight onto her bed and cry. Hanamaru would comfort her if she was in, maybe go out for strawberries. Was it stupid to cry? Her heart hadn't been broken, if anything, Chika had mended it. Yet, she felt like she was broken. Shame wasn't something she had much of, but she was extremely ashamed of these newfound separation issues. Could they even be called that? She wanted to say she was just lonely, but wasn't too sure that was a strong enough term for it. At least she was a fallen angel, though. She knew she would be one no matter what simply for falling in love with Chika.

Class dragged on, but eventually she was freed. Looking rather dejected, she trudged to her room and flopped onto the bed. She wasn't sure how long she spent, face-down atop her covers, but she didn't really move much until Hanamaru entered. "Y-Yoshiko?" The girl was clearly quite worried, likely because her roommate looked a little lifeless.

Yohane grunted. "Yes?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive! I was worried there, zura. What's up?" Yohane turned her head to see the odd mixture of concern and relief plastered on the short girl's face.

"I don't know... I'm just being stupid." After receiving a doubtful glance from Hanamaru, she sighed. "Fine. I-it's Chika. And I don't think I'm normal. It feels weird not being with her, but we don't even really know each other that well. And I feel like our relationship is kind of rushed and I don't know how to feel!" She cried.

"Yoshiko. You're not normal, but that's what makes you, you. All of your friends can see that, and even people who aren't really your friends, zura. If you like Chika, then you like Chika, don't you?" Already Yohane felt reassured, and she could tell Hanamaru had a lot more to say. She had always been one of the nicest people Yohane had ever come across. "I think that some things are meant to go by fast, so that you can like them when they happen, and love the slower moments forever, zura. If you wanna be friends with Chika, there's no problem! She likes you too, zura!"

"Thanks, Zuramaru," Yohane said with a small smile. "Though we're not friends, I think? We're meant to be, uh, girlfriends now."

Hanamaru giggled. "Why didn't you tell me, zura? Congratulations." She gave Yohane a hug, maybe for congratulatory reasons, maybe for that extra morale boost. Either way, it was nice. Very few people had ever been so kind to her.

"What do I do though? I want to be with her all the time, but I can't, and I don't know if that's... healthy."

"You could tell her. Or maybe... what is it? Oh, roleplay some more. Maybe you're meant to like her so much, zura. Maybe that's what the world wants for their fallen angel." Hanamaru put a hand on her shoulder, looking sympathetic for the poor, confused girl beside her.

Yohane was sure that Hanamaru had been joking, but it triggered a reaction nonetheless. She needed to tell Hanamaru. "You know, I am actually a fallen angel. They wanted to send me to Hell, but missed and dumped me on Earth." Hanamaru laughed softly. "I'm being serious. My real name is Yohane, not Yoshiko, I destroyed a crown at 5700 and something, and got cast down here. I'm 5815-ish now and I've been trying to live a normal life. But so much has happened, you know?"

"Really? That's kinda cool, zura. I believe ya," responded Hanamaru, looking a little surprised.

"Thanks. Would you, um, mind joining my unofficial army of little demons? I think anyone who knows might as well join," Yohane trailed off a little at the end, not looking her childhood friend in the eyes. Hanamaru nodded, to which Yohane welcomed her with, "welcome to the team, my second little demon."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

'hey, uh, mari can I tell you something?' Yohane sent the message, waiting anxiously for a reply. She had made the decision to tell the roleplay club about being a fallen angel, Mari first. Then she'd tell You, then Kanan who probably wouldn't respond since she was always with her girlfriend, Dia. From what she had heard, Dia was pretty strict, and there's no way she would let Kanan stay up until 2 am.

Mari sent a reply, and in Yohane's surprise, she dropped her phone and it landed on her face. "Crap!" She glanced over to check that Hanamaru was still sound asleep- she was. If Mari's reply was a simple 'sure' then there would've been no problem. But the textbox that appeared was pretty big.

'are you going to tell me about how much you love you's ginger friend? confess your undying love for me? tell me youre quitting the rp club?' Only Mari would write something like that.

'uh no. although I do love chika.' She started her message like that, then began to detail her fallen angel status to Mari. It seemed much easier to do so over text than it was in person.

'o okay. just don't get as inactive a roleplayer as kanan is with dia.' That was it. Nothing more, just two sentences that could probably just be a response to Yohane saying she loved Chika, not a reply to a paragraph about being an angel cast down from Heaven.

'well, since you know this, do you wanna become my little demon?' _I might as well ask._

'uh sure, don't really know what that is, but if you're happy then ok.' And in that moment Yohane felt something wet on her cheek. A tear had slipped out, she didn't even notice. She had never realised how amazing her friends truly were. Were they seriously willing to do anything to make her happy? Mari didn't have a clue as to what a little demon was, yet she accepted in a heartbeat simply to make Yohane happy. Chika and Hanamaru were similar in that regard, they loved her enough to make her happy as she could be. Maybe Yohane wasn't as stupid as she had believed herself to be.

She had forgotten to type a reply, she was too busy thinking about how grateful she actually was. She quickly messaged You, the same idea as Mari's. Then a message for Kanan, slightly altered. She had asked at the end if they would become a part of her little demon army, to which You happily obliged. Kanan was probably sleeping.

Though, You did have something extra to say. 'I always knew you were different, didn't expect that though. A fallen angel on earth is certainly interesting.'

'what is that even meant to mean?'

'Nobody introduces themselves as Yoha-Yoshiko lol. Not that your oddness is bad, it's kinda fun.'

'uh thanks?'

'I'm sorry I'm bad at talking to people the way I want to :V'

You was a bit strange herself, Yohane thought, but refrained from saying anything. She liked You's strangeness as much as You liked hers.

Although, even though her friends all knew about her being from somewhere a little further above Earth, Yohane still had Chika to worry about. Perhaps there was a solution, perhaps not. But, she remained hopeful to get over it. Even if, while typing her messages, she felt the longing for the girl to be there, to hold her, to tell her that maybe she didn't need to follow the path of solitude. Chika filled her with joy, and yet loneliness came too. Yohane didn't know what to say to her, what to do, but she knew she had to. If nothing else, she'd do it since Hanamaru suggested it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A near sleepless night. Yohane couldn't stop thinking about everything she had revealed. Everything she still wished to reveal. She got about an hour of sleep and was so very thankful it was a Saturday. Her first thought was to rush to Chika's dorm and tell her how she felt, but quickly, Yohane realised, she had no idea where Chika's room was. In the month or so they had known each other, Chika had never provided Yohane with her room number or anything of the sort. Great. Fantastic.

'hey Chika can you come over?' _If in doubt, text your girlfriend. I guess._

Chika's nearly superhuman typing speed came through- Yohane couldn't bear even the slight suspense that built up, anyone with slower thumbs would've killed her. 'yeah sure, what do you wanna do?? ;)'

'not now Chika I just want to talk you lewd piece of crap.' Chika was terrible at the best of times. Not that Yohane had a problem with that.

'youre honestly the biggest fucking prude I've ever met and I'm roommates with Dia Kurosawa.'

'she probably doesn't even let you swear at all, you absolute cabbage.' Yohane really wasn't fond of swearing, at least not when she was the one doing so. Others swearing she didn't care about, only herself. She just couldn't let go of the one thing that she had been taught the most in her life- to never say a word out of place. In Heaven, swearing was punishable by death.

'that's a new one.'

 

Chika was quick not only at typing, but also at travelling from her room to Yohane's. A quick knock at the door, she was greeted by Yohane who had been alone for a while after Hanamaru left to visit the library, and they were stuck together. Immediately, Yohane flung her arms around Chika.

"Um..." Yohane had rehearsed what she would say what felt like a million times, however, when it came to actually saying it, there was a feeling she couldn't quite describe. A feeling of nerves and dread almost, with the sensation that some sort of rock was lodged in her throat. She coughed slightly, hoping to sort of ease the feeling away, though it helped very little. "Well, I, um... I don't like being without you."

"Aww, you're so cute! I thought you were kinda cool but easily embarrassed, this is like, a new layer to you!" Yohane had not rehearsed for this.

"No, no, I mean... I feel really lonely without you. Like something is missing when you're not here. And that's really stupid, isn't it?"

"Why though? Like, do you have any idea?"

"Not really. Maybe it's because I spent so long being lonely."

"Well, there's only one solution to that problem," Chika said with a near devilish smirk. She really would make a good little demon.

"And that is?" Were Yohane sitting, she'd be on the edge of her seat.

"We're going to need to spend every single moment we can together, and when we have enough money, we're going to buy a house together to raise our many children and/or dogs. Sound about right to you?"

"But, will we even love each other for that long? How are we going to have children? What if I want cats?" Yohane protested. It was somewhat in jest, though she was in truth a bit more of a cat person.

"You're pretty infatuated with me, yeah? And you're the most lovable person I've ever laid eyes on. Adoption is also a thing, and dogs are better. We can get small dogs if you want, but I'd like a big fluffy one like my dog Shiitake at home!" Had Chika rehearsed her lines too? No, she couldn't have, she's not a mind reader. Just very speedy at many things, apparently.

"I mean, I guess. I'm not too convinced I can spend so much time with you though, how are we going to go about that?" Yohane cocked her head slightly, a trait she had most likely picked up from Hanamaru.

"I'll join the roleplay club if you want. Whenever you're going to go out somewhere feel free to invite me, and we can study together."

"Are you sure that won't make me more lonely when you're gone?" Yohane looked like she could cry, although she was far from tears.

"I'm sure. You'll have more to cherish that way."

"You've got a way with words, you know that?"

"I've heard it before." She hug-tackled Yohane onto the bed, where they sat, laughing and dreaming of their possible future together. They fought over dogs or cats, how many children and what kind of house, and they stayed that way for longer than they could track. Yohane was wrong to doubt Chika. The orange-loving girl was right, and Yohane was never letting her go.


End file.
